Proyect Runway ¡Al estilo Emmett!
by twiiLiigtheeR
Summary: Emmett organiza un concurso de modelaje... Reproches, Vestidos y un Edward con deseos de venganza... "¡Emmett!-gritó Edward con furia-¡Esto no es mink! ¡Es seda!"
1. Una excelente idea

**

* * *

**

Emmett's POV

Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea genial.

¡¡UN CONCURSO DE MODELAJE!!

Alice podría ser la encargada de los vestidos y el maquillaje.

¡Debo ir con la familia a decir mi gran idea!

Bajé rapidamente las escaleras para encontrarme con mi familia.

¡Familia!-abrí los brazos-Tengo una idea que decirles

Alice estaba con la cabeza en el piso el cuerpo en el sillón y los pies en la pared.

¡¡ALICE ESTA POSEÍDA!!-grité, espantado, la niña del exorcista ha invadido el cuerpo de la pixie maligna.

Emmett, Alice no está poseída-Esme se acercó y puso su mano en mi hombro-Solo se sentó de cabeza...

Alice se puso en posición normal.

¡Lo sabía! La niña del exorcista le teme a mis musculos-bese mis dos brazos

Ibas a decirnos una idea-me recordó la pequeña enana, libre de la influencia de esa malvada niña demoniaca.

¡Un concurso de Modelaje!-exclamé, todos hicieron gesto de horror.

Emmie...¿has estado viendo mis DVD's de Proyect Runway? (1)-Rosalie me habalaba con suavidad, pero me miraba como si quisiera matarme.

¡No!-exclamé, intentado bloquear mis pensamientos para que Edward no me delatara

Alice...¿tu me apoyas?-se hizo la desentendida-Tú harías los vestidos y te encargarías del maquillaje-traté de convencerla.

Sabía que Alice no se resiste al maquillaje o a la ropa de moda, además secuestre sus zapatos de Chanel.

Acompañame a la cocina, Alice-le sonreí para que no notara mis intenciones y se distrajera con mi angelical sonrisa.

Fue conmigo a la cocina, viendo a Jasper con exxpresion que gritaba ¡AYUDAME!

No te apoyaré Emmett-parecía tentada por la idea de hacer ropa para la familia pero se rehusó.

Sabes, Alice, _Coco_ te envía saludos-le tendí una pieza platinada de dos C's entrelazadas, parecían un pretzel.

¡¡Coco!!-exclamó, horrorizada-¿Que le has hecho?-gruñó a la defensiva

Aún nada, si me apoyas-traté de chantajearla

¡Concurso de modelaje familia!-dijo sonriendoles cuando salió a la sala.

Y así quda el marcador:

Emmett 1

Alice 0

* * *

Hola! Aqui con una nueva creación algo loca, he visto que hacen concursos de baile y canto pero nunca algo como esto!

Emmett for President


	2. Una gran caja para Alice

**Emmett's POV**

La enana recibió una cajota enorme en la mañana.

Ella solo chilló y gritó

¡Oh por Carlisle!-aplaudió y dió vueltas hasta que me mareó, pero yo soy un vampiro así que el mareo no es problema-¡Emmett ven conmigo!

Subí detrás de ella y vi en su cuarto unas cajas negras muy grandes y planas que tenían nombres escritos en blanco con la caligrafía de la pixie.

Esto es para Edward-me tendió las cajas-Esto es para Bella-mas cajas.

¿Bella va a modelar?-pregunté, no puedo creerlo

Sí, si la dejamos fuera Edward se enojará mucho

¿Se enojó por el zape (1) que le di a Bella? ¡Solo estaba jugando con mi futura hermanita!

Emmett, la dejaste inconsciente... por tres horas!

¡Podemos bailar!-exclamé feliz_-_¡Un baile en honor a Daddy's Little Canibal! (2)

Emmett, estas loco, lleva las cajas a la habitación de Edward, vuelve, toma las de Esme y Carlisle, llevalas a su habitación, yo dejaré las tuyas y las de Rose en su cuarto.

Gracias pequeña leprechaun de Lucky Charms! Pero recuerda: ¡Trix es solo para chavos! (3)

Emmett son dos cereales diferentes, deja de hacer publicidad o llamaré a la lechera! (4)

¡Noo a la lechera nooo!-grité, la lechera es diabolica, me observa lujuriosamente, soy de Rosalie maldita imagen de cereal barato!

Hecharé un vistazo rápido a lo que mandó traer Alice para Edward y Bella, me muero de ganas.

Abrí la primera caja, la de Edward.

.Rosalie. Un vestido Jimmy Choo Original para Edward!

* * *

Hola! Espero ue les haya gustado, el proximo capitulo ya emepzarán los modelajes... jajaja aquí las explicaciones,

1) Zape, Colleja, no se como le llamen ustedes... pero en España le dicen colleja y en mi tierra México zapes...

2) Daddy's Little Canibal, no podía evitar mencionarle, sus fics eran geniales y me pareció muy mal lo que pasó con ella

3) "Trix es solo para chavos" una publicidad tan... tan repetida, pero me encantaba cuando era mas pequeña y aún ceno Trix!

4) La mujer que sale en las latas de "Lechera" la leche esa condensada, me da mucho miedo, tiene expresion lujuriosa S:

Espero que les haya gustado, esque ya es un poco tarde y me tengo que ir, en el siguiente capitulo...

**"¡Aro! Qué bien que nos visitas, por el momento Carlisle no puede salir, esta muy ocupado..."**

**"¡Alice!-se escuchó el grto de Jasper-¡La tanga que me diste es talla mediana y yo necesito extra chica!"**

**"Nos vemos luego-sonreí flojamente y cerré la puerta en la enorme narizota de cebolla de Aro"**


	3. Una tortura para Edward

**Emmett's POV**

¡Edward!-grité con mi melodiosa voz-¡Bella!

¿Que quieres Emmett?-gruñó mi hermanito desde la sala

Alice se enfadará si no se ponen lo que les trajo-seguí gritando-¿Puedes venir aquí arriba?

Escuché que Eddie murmuró la palabra_ idiota_ cuando pasó a mi lado y Bella iba atrás de él.

La tomé por el hombro y la puse frente a mi.

Tu vete a mi cuarto, no debes estar cerca de Edward desnudo ¡Golosa!-eso ultimo lo dije con un tono mas bajo

Emmett-Bella rodó lo ojos, viendome feo-No te metas con mi vida sexual

Bella, Bella, Bella-negé con la cabeza-Solo entra ahí, vistete y sal.

Pero no quiero!-se negó haciendo un gesto muy feo, yo que soy tan bueno con ella.

Está bien, Bella, solo te digo que significaría mucho para mi, que te quiero tanto-hice un gesto drámatico

Está bien Emmett, dame la caja, iré a vestirme-agarró su ropa y se fue

Eddie, para ti trajimos algo muy especial, yo mismo lo revise y aprobé-le sonreí y le di un golpecito en el hombro

Callate, Emmett, dame la maldita caja

Ten, hermanito, es una excelente pieza de mink autentico-le lancé una caja-Vístete

Vete al demonio, ¡yo Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, no me pondré esa ropa!

Eso significaría mucho para Alice-traté de convencerlo-Y Bella va a participar, esta vistiendose en mi habitación

¿Bella estuvo de acuerdo con esta locura?-preguntó como si no creyera mis sabias palabras.

Claro, está vistiendose ahora, mientras Esme y Carlisle están instalando la pasarela que les pidió Alice.

Está bien-me miró como si me odiara y se fue a vestir en su habitación.

¡Disfruta tu abrigo de Mink!-grité.

Bajé rápido para ver que hacían Esme y Carlisle.

Estaban poniendo unos bonitos focos blancos en una barra de metal y abajo de la pasarela, idea de la loca pixie; Alice.

Emmett, hazme un favor, cielo-pidió Esme-Sube y diles a todos que Alice los espera para peinado y maquillaje.

¡¡Emmett!!-gritó Edward con furia-¡Esto no es mink! ¡Es seda!

Oh oh...

Alice me matará, pero aún puedo enmendarlo, si, todo estará bien, Emmett.

Eddie, Bella, Alice los etá esperando para peniarlos y maquillarlos.

¡Yo no saldré de aquí hasta que me expliques que pasa!-exigió Edward, como si el pudiera exigir una explicacion.

Eddie, perdoname, pero la seda quedaría mejor contigo...sal de ahí, vamos-lo motivé para que saliera.

No me llames Eddie

¡Edward!-gritaron enojadas Rosalie y Bella-¡Sal de esa habitación!

¡Estoy sacrificandome por tí, Edward!-dramatizó Bella-Traigo unos tacones infernales.

Si no sales de esa habitación-susurró mi siempre sexy esposa Rosalie-¡Juro que exhibiré tu foto de la navidad del Ochenta y Cinco!

¡No!-pidió Eddie saliendo del cuarto-Todo menos eso, por favor Rose-suplicó casi arrodillandose

¡Levantate!-Alice lo tomó de su oreja y lo levantó-¿Que te pasa? Arruinarías un perfecto vestido Prada

Debo admitir, Edward, que tienes un porte fabuloso-le sonrió Rosalie

Te detesto, Alice, ¡me siento como un idiota!

No digas eso-le dio una bofetada-Tú serás el primero, ven conmigo-lo llevo del brazo por las escaleras.

Te ves perfecta, Bella-Rosalie le sonrió

Gracias, Rose, no me veo tan bien como tú-se ruborizó por completo

¡Por Dios Alice!-gritó Edward-¡Que me estás haciendo!

Todos bajamos las escaleras, tratando de descifrar que tortura le habrá impuesto la pequeña pixie a Eddie.

No seas llorón...

Por Dios Alice, ten piedad, ¿Qué te hecho?

* * *

Hola! Soy una incumplida, dure mucho sin actualizar, pero aquí esta la primera parte, porque se me hacía muy largo el capi lo dividí en dos.

Espero y les haya gustado.

Mariie Catiie :D

**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, escenarios y demás pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer :)_**


	4. Una equivocación

**Emmett's POV**

Ya que todos estabamos en la sala de estar, podíamos estar mas tranquilos...eso creo.

¡Edward!-se escuchó la vocecita de Alice a punto de infartarse...¿Un vampiro puede sufrir un infarto?

¿Que pasa?-se quejó-¡No me he movido! ¡Ni siquiera grité cuando comenzaste a depilarme!

¡EMMETT!-gritó la pixie como si alguien hubiera quemado sus zapatos y vestidos, osea: total y peligrosamente fuera de sí.

¿Que pasa?-espero que no le haya quitado la bata de Esme que le puse a Eddie.

¡Te dije que el vestido de Edward era un Jimmy Choo no un Prada, el Prada es de Bella!

Ya decía yo que me quedaba entallado de la cintura-susurró Edward

Ejem...-carraspeé-Edward, no es el momento, cambiate de ropa

¿Como me cambió si Bella no está aquí con el vestido?

La respuesta a su pregunta se materializó en un vestido que aterrizó limpiamente en las manos de Alice, que venía desde arriba.

Bella ¿Que traes puesto?-preguntó Edward volteando hacia arriba

Rosalie me prestó la bata que no usas...Alice ¿Te molestaría venir con el vestido que si tendre que usar y que no me quede en los tobillos?

La pixie subió a ponerle el vestido y Bella salió todavía con al bata puesta cuando Alice ya había acabado con Eddie.

Ahora tengo una pregutna improtante: ¿Cuando diablos subieron Bella, Alice y Rose?

Pero antes de saber que había pasado, Alice ya había estado de vuelta con su labor principal.

Edward salió a toda prisa, cubierto por una bata blanca que le llegaba como por la rodilla y se sentó cerca de Esme.

Te ves increíble hijo, mejor que con tu otro peinado-lo alabó Esme-Debería sacarte una foto.

Eddie se veía bonito, su cabello que antes era como una linda figurita de bronce que tiene Esme, ahora tenía tres colores combinados; Café, Bronce y Cobre.

¡Edward es un helado!-grité y salté sobre la silla.

Claro-respondió Alice por él desde donde estabamos todos-¡Yo hice ese peinado, debería ser de revista!

Emmett, sigues tú-Rose me empujó un poco, cerca de Alice.

Vamos, Emm, pasa, aquí no tienes porque traer la bata de Carlisle-me animó Alice

Cuando entré me quité la bata de cuadros azules de Carlisle, que estaba esponjadita y olía muy bien.

Veamos Emmett ¿Qué le quedará mejor a ese vestido tan genial?-me dió una vuelta para verme mejor.

Puso varios espejos a los lados, adelante y detrás de mi, dejo una caja cerrada.

Veamos, Emmett, alisaré tu cabello y te verás genial, ¿Donde está la plancha?-preguntó

Vi una caja que decía **Cobre #**

Agarró la plancha, que era totalmente diferente a lo que imagine, se veía muy infoensiva y hasta bonita.

Alice se puso a peinarme y ponerme cosas raras en el cabello, me acercó la secadora y al final se puso a trabajar con la bendita plancha.

Mi cabello quedó genial, me veía muy bien, mejor que ese tipo que canta con sus hermanos... ¡Joe Jonas! se ven hasta las capas que ha cortado Alice.

Vaya, Emmett, te ves increíble-dijo Rosalie cuando salí, de nuevo con la bata,nadie podría ver mi ropa, hasta el concurso.

Gracias-le sonreí con mi bella apariencia nueva.

Alice, apresurate, tu padre está ansioso por fotografiar a Edward con un Jimmy Choo-murmruó Esme con una risita.

Ya voy, ya voy: Bella, sigues tú!-Alice la apuntó con el cepillo de madera, Bella dio un respingo y casi cae del sillón, de no ser por Edward.

* * *

Hola! Que irresponsabilidad la mía, pero no pude completar el capi, asi que subo uno un poco mas tarde en Alice POV, que espero les guste.

Para el siguiente capitulo Emmett tiene una sorpresa especial para ustedes, no, no es un tazón de Trix...

Espero y les haya gustado y espero que _Coco_ siga con vida o Emmett lo pagará muy caro.

Gracias por leerme, sus reviews, alertas, favoritos etc.

Entre mas reviews mas largo y rapido el capitulo nuevo!

Mariie Catiie :D

**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, escenarios y demás pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer :)_**


	5. Una dura Prueba

**Alice POV's**

Al fin acabe con todos y me dió tiempo de maquillarme.

Rosalie se veía increíble, mejor que de costumbre, el maquillaje verde intenso brillaba en sus parpados.

Bien-les dije a Edward, Bella, Rose, Emmett y Jasper-Esperenme aquí, iré con Carlisle y Esme a arreglar unos ultimos detalles.

Fui con Esme, que estaba acomodando el equipo de audio.

¿Está funcionando bien?-pregunté inclinandome junto a ella.

Claro, cariño, funciona de maravilla-aseguró con una sonrisa.

Conecté el microfono y cerré todas las cortinas mientras Carlisle y Esme se sentaban en sus sillas de jurado, al lado de la pasarela.

Carlisle encendió unas lues que se acomodaron sobre la pasarela, se veía mucho mejor que las de la televisión.

Cuando fui a donde estaban todos me horroricé cuando vi que Bella no traía pendientes.

¡Isabella Marie Swan!-grité apuntandola con mi bolsa-Avanza-le señalé el cuarto donde estuve peinandole y maquillandole.

¿Que pasa Alice?-preguntó mirandomecon expresion de miedo.

No traes pendientes-le dije como si fuera lo mas obvio-Debo corregirlo y rapido.

Le heché un vistazo apresurado a Bella y a la caja donde guardé toda la joyería que había pedido.

El vestido era muy elegante, un Prada naranja, mande pedir los accesorios para cada vestido pero el pesado de Edward insistió en que los de Bella no debían ser muy ostentosos o no los conservaría ,eran unos delagdos aros dorados que le quedaban bastante bien.

Se los puse y salimos a toda prisa, por suerte, hoy era sábado.

Bien, familia-comenzó Calisle-Ya que todos estamos aquí ¡Empecemos con esto!

Todos sonrieron y se fueron detrás de la pasarela.

Bien, Cullen's y Hale's, les explicaré las reglas-dije en voz mas alta de lo normal.

Unas protestas se oyeron, provenían de Jasper y Emmett.

Regla #1: No pueden negarse a la ropa que les he asignado.

Bella emitió un gruñido enfadado, Edward le acarició la mejilla para tranquilizarla.

Regla #2: Hay seis categorías: Vestidos, Ropa de Dormir, Traje de Baño, Ropa de Epoca y _Random._

¡Alice! te faltó la categoría que dije yo-se quejó Emmett haciendo un puchero.

Esta bien-dije a regañadientes-La sexta categoría: Disfraces.

¡Si!-exclamó Emmett con una sonrisa enorme.

Los disfraces fueron elegidos tres por mi y tres por Emmett.

¿Porque tres y tres?-preguntó Rosalie, levantando su mano.

Porque nosotros tambien participaremos-intervino Carlisle-Ustedes dos nos juzgarán-nos señaló a Rosalie y a mi.

¿y porque no nosotros?-quiso saber Jasper

Jazzy-le dije meneando la cabeza-Eres muy poco imparcial, todos sabemos que prefieres a Esme.

¡Eso no es cierto!-intentó defenderse, Esme le dirigió una mirada cariñosa-Bueno...no es que tenga preferencias

Callate ya, emo-le interrumpió Emmett-Deja hablar a la enana.

¡Oye!-reporchamos los dos al unísono, indignados.

Bueno, voy a continuar si no les molesta-puse mi brazo en mi cadera.

Continua, por favor-dijo Rose moviendo su mano izquierda elocuentemente.

Regla #3: Su P-E-C será el aspecto mas importante a calificar.

¿P.E.C?-preguntaron todos con expresión de no entender nada.

Porte, Estilo y Caminata-expliqué.

Solo tengo una pregunta-intervino Bella-¿Podré quitarme esto pronto?-señaló sus zapatos.

Claro, solo los usarás una vez-respondió Rosalie

Si ya no hay mas dudas ¡Comencemos!-sonreí-Esme, Carlisle-señalé la puerta

Cuando escuchen su nombre-añadí antes de irme-Saldrán, caminarán por la pasarela, harpan una pose que mantendrán unos segundos y se irán.

Todos asintieron muy seguros de sí, quitandose las batas.

Salí del cuarto y tome mi lugar.

¡Isabella Swan!-anuncié, poniendo en las bocinas la canción "Clumsy", de Fergie.

Bella salió por detrás de una pantalla de tono marfileño.

El vestido se movía con ella y los aros tintineaban pero, lo mejor de todo, pudo caminar perfectamente con tacones sin caerse.

Esme y Carlisle aplaudieron sonrientes.

Increíble-murmuró Carlisle.

Hizo una pose muy sencilla, saqué la foto y regresó al cuarto para darle lugar a otro.

¡Edward Cullen!-Edward salió al instante con su elegante Jimmy Choo al ritmo de "Beautiful Dirty Rich", caminó muy seguro a pesar de traer un vestido y su pose dejó la tela inmovil, saqué la foto.

Excelente, Edward-le dije.

Terminó de recorrer la pasarela.

¡Rosalie Hale!-un instante sin que nada pasara cuando de pronto unos pasos resonaron por la madera ahogados por la canción "My humps"

Rose traía puesto el vestido mas bonito que conseguí: Un Anne Klein negro estilo Halter, simple pero lindo, adornado por unos pendientes de estrellas.

La canción que elegí paa Rosalie me gustaba mucho, proyectaba bastante de ella y se veía muy bien con el cabello liso hasta la cintura.

Su pose fue espectacular, tome dos fotos, una para el album y una para Emmett.

Rosalie salió de la pasarela mientras cambiaba la canción.

¡Emmett Cullen!-no recordé que Emmett había elegido su canción así que, cuando menos lo esperé, vi un precioso vestido Versace moverse al ritmo de la música.

¡Nadie pasa de esta esquina, aquí mandan las divinas, porque somos gasolina, gasolina de verdad!-cantó Emmett con su entusiasta voz en grito.

Hizo una pose poniendo los dedos como Amor y Paz en sus labios y luego en su frente.

Tomé la foto auantandome la carcajada.

¡Jasper Hale!-exclamé convirtiendo mi risa en palabras entendibles.

Jasper se veía lindo en su vestido verde, le acomodé el cabello en unos rizos que hacían que se viera tan lindo como Nick Jonas y saqué varias fotos.

Rápidamente le hice una seña a Rose para que se sentara conmigo mientras anuncié:

¡Carlisle Cullen!

Carlisle parecía comodo ycaminaba lentamente en el vestido que elegí para el, un Versace azul con unos preciosos zapatos un poco mas claros.

Su pose tan simple hizo que la fotografía saliera bien, sin verse recargado.

Salió de la pasarela a paso firme, cuando la canción de Kate Voglee "99 times" se atenuaba para darle paso a "GoodBye" de Kristinia DeBarge.

Esme se veía muy diferente con el rojo intenso de su vestido, zapatos y labios, escuché el silbido agudo de Carlisle.

Sonrió tiernamente a la cámara y salió de la pasarela.

Anoté mis calificaciones para cada uno de ellos y deje las hojas debajo del pisapapeles de madera.

Bien...han superado la primera ronda-les dije cuando estuvieron todos reunidos.

Genial!-exclamaron Jasper y Emmett chocando sus manos.

La proxima prueba será la de los pijamas, los deje en cajas similares a las otras, les daré media hora para descansar y luego Esme y Carlisle les dirán sus calificaciones.

¿Y las nuestras?-preguntó Carlisle alzando la mano

Se las daremos nosotras-le sonreí a Rosalie

Ni lo intentes, Edward-le dijo amenzadoramente Rose a Eddie mientras el trataba de acercar las hojas de Esme.

Aguafiestas-le reprochó

Tramposo-contraatacó Rosalie

* * *

Hola! Espero qe les haya gustado...lean y dejen reviews!

Gracias por leerme, sus alertas, reviews, favoritos etc, son muy importantes para mí.

Algunos de los vestidos y zapatos están en mi perfil, los demás los subiré mañana, que pasen buenas noches!

Mariie Catiie :D

**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, escenarios y demás pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer :)_**


	6. Un cambio

**Emmett POV's**

La pixie nos reunió a todos en la sala, ya cambiados.

Bella estaba dormida con la boca abierta, Edward me regañó muy feo porque intenté meter un muffin entero en la bocota de Bella.

Yo solo quería saber si mi futura hermanita tenía hambre.

Haré un cambio muy extremo y espero que todos estén de acuerdo-anunció con una sonrisa cuando Bella se levantó y secó la saliva de la mano.

¿Cual?-preguntó Carlisle

Ahora no modelaran: ¡ustedes van a diseñar la ropa!

Esto no estaba en el contrato-protesté, la enana me había engañado y desvió mi concurso.

Emmett, dejame terminar de explicar las nuevas reglas, por favor-pidió con un puchero.

Nadie movió ni un musculo, excepto la imprudente de Bella con su respiración.

Bien, ustedes tendrán un día para diseñar la ropa y uno del equipo podrá modelarla, son las mismas categorías de antes. (*)

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, menos yo, que grité con much alegría: ¡SÍ!

Bien, su presupuesto es de cien dolares y tendrán que ir a una tienda de telas y tejidos que encontré, está en Seattle.

Alice ¿Cual es el tema?-quiso saber Esme levantando la mano

¿Estás loca?preguntó Bella en voz muy baja,pero si se escuchaba, estaba rodeada de vampiros.

El tema es el que era el siguiente, osea, la ropa de dormir.

¿Cuando iremos a Seattle?-preguntó Carlisle-Quiero saber si tendré que ir al Hospital o puedo quedarme aquí.

No creo que te necesiten-respondió Esme apretando un poco más su mano.

Serán cuatro equipos de dos personas, serán por parejas, creo que es logico quien va con quien.

Yo no entendía nada.

Esme & Carlisle-los dos se quedaron donde estaban.

Bella & Edward-Eddie sonrió.

Emmett & Rosalie-Rose se levantó de su asiento y se sentó conmigo.

Jasper, tú conmigo-él dio un salto y estuvo con la pixie en un segundo.

Todos miraban a Alice.

Bien, cada quien se iráen su auto, yo me voy con Jasper en el Porsche-nos dió un sobre rosa.

Ahí esta la dirección de la tienda y el dinero-nos dijo muy feliz y se fue hacia el Posrche amarillo que yo me moría de ganas por saltar en él.

Cuando menos lo pensabamos ya habíamos llegado a Seattle, ir a mas de Ciento treinta kilometros por hora hacia el camino mas corto.

Buscamos la tienda y cuando la encontramos llamó la atencion por unas bonitas letras brillantes.

Bien, entremos Emm-me dijo Rose sonriendome.

* * *

Hola! Acabo de volver de un pueblito de la sierra que se llama Creel y no pude subir el capitulo a tiempo, hace tres días.

Bien, espero que les guste y a ver que locuras hace Emmett en la tienda (:


	7. Cuatro horas!

**Emmett's POV**

Cuando estuvimos seguros de que Bella sobrevivió a los seis muffins que puse en su boca nos fuimos a la tienda.

La tienda que nos dijo Alice es bonita, llena de telas y dibujos.

Emm, ven, es por aquí-Rose me guió con su sexy mano.

Me llevó a un pasillo lleno de telas suavecitas, pero nosotros no dormimos ¿porque necesitamos ropa de dormir?

¿Acaso la enana pensaba ponernos ropa de dormir?

Emmie, confío en tí-me besó por un momento y se fue dejandome rodeado de telas.

Ahora el momento que había estado esperando para probar mi valor.

Debo esocger telas y diseñar ¡COMO UN HOMBRE!

Debo demostrar que no por el hecho de que me sienta comodo usando ropa de mujer dejo de ser hombre.

¡Tela de ositos!-exclamé feliz, llevandome un par de metros de ese tejido de ositos.

Ya tenemos todo lo necesario, tela de ositos y muchos muffins para Bella.

Creo que Eddie se molestó porque le di a Bella un babydoll de Rose.

¡EMMETT!-me girtó viendome muy, muy feo-¡¿Como piensas que Bella va a usar esa...esa ropa?!

Rose tosió haciendo mucho escándalo atrás de Edward.

Ya se que estás aquí-le espetó-Estoy tratando de entender porque Emmett le dio esa ropa a Bella.

Después de que dijo eso, salió Bella del cuarto de Edward con el babydoll azul de Rosalie.

Edward-lo llamó con una vocecita que en vez de seductora más bien parecía de monja en confesionario, pobre niña.

Pero luego, Bella dió un salto y cayó sobre Edward.

Ese era mi pie para retirarme, o más bien para huir.

Yo me voy, tengo que coser para el concurso-me di la vuelta para huir de la ira asesina de Eddie-¡que irresponsables son!

Corrí al cuarto que la enana había llenado de máquinas de coser, agujas y maniquis vacíos, parecía el cuarto de evidencias de un loco.

Desenrrollé la bonita tela de ositos y la puse abajo de esa cosa parecida a una pata que tienen las máquinas de coser, nada complicado para mí.

¡¡ESMEEEEE!!-grité y corrí por mi vida.

¿Que pasa Emm?-me preguntó preocupada-Sientate y dime que pasó.

Pues estaba cosiendo, para el concurso que organizó la enana y luego...-no pude seguir, el recuerdo me acechaba como un monstruo sediento de sangre.

Ya, ya, ya, ya pasó-me dió unas palmaditas en la cabeza-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Cuando puse la tela abajo de esa cosa metálica lo vi-comenzó a darme miedo, pero tenía que encararlo como un hombre.

¿Qué fue lo que viste?

¡¡La máquina estaba viva!!

Oh, Emmett...la máquina no está viva, si pones la tela, va a empezar a coserla, no pasa nada corazón.

No pienso acercarme a esa cosa.

Entonces podrás empezar a coser con esto-Rosalie salió de la nada y me tendió una tela negra llena de agujas.

Oh no...

¡Y apresurate, solo quedan cuatro horas para terminar con esa ropa de dormir!-me gritó desde la cocina.

¡¿Cuatro horas?!


End file.
